Batteries
by TheLightIsMine
Summary: Adrenaline dump left Sev a little short tempered. Not that that was much different from his usual state. But if he'd thought Scorch talked too much, he had obviously been grossly unprepared for what Omega could offer to the table of things-that-make-Sev-mad. And Fi was making Sev mad. Would he ever shut up? Fi annoys Sev on a long flight back to Coruscant.


_Okay, at the moment I am really stuck for inspiration._

_So I went looking for prompts and found this:_

**Prompt: Hopefully the batteries would run out and he would stop talking soon.**

_And immediately thought of Fi. Then I thought of him talking a lot. Then I figured that would make Sev mad. And then this occurred. :)_

_Without further ado…enjoy. :)_

_~TheLightIsMine_

* * *

><p><strong>Batteries<strong>

Sev closed his eyes and exhaled as silently as he could manage.

"And I swear, it was _this_ close to my face…" Fi held up his hands in front of him to illustrate the short distance the IED had been from his now very scratched bucket.

Atin grunted.

"So I threw myself on it. It was one of those moments where I could hear sarge yelling at me through the comms – no offense, _ner vod_, but you can be pretty loud – but somehow it all moved in slow motion – I know you were all thinking that I was pretty stupid, but you've all seen me do that kind of thing before, so you can't exactly say that I had no idea what I was doing…"

Sev groaned inwardly. _He _swore, if Fi didn't shut his mouth very soon, the Arca Barracks would have one less commando in their Company. And he wasn't quite sure if it would be Fi with the round in his head or himself.

"Didn't even feel it," Fi continued, sitting back triumphantly, his armour clanging against the bulkhead of the RAS _Fearless_ hard. He winced. "Well. Not at the time."

Sev took advantage of Fi's brief lapse in prattling to sigh drastically. He hoped he would be smart enough to take the hint.

He wasn't.

"I mean, do you remember Galactic City spaceport? I know you all thought I was mad, but it paid off all right. CSF seemed pretty pleased, not to mention the nice showy dents I got in my armour. One of these days they're going to have to buy me that drink they keep talking about."

"Fi, you don't even like alcoholic drinks." Atin gave a small smile and punched Fi playfully in the arm. Niner just shook his head; the other one – Darman, Sev remembered – seemed to be asleep. Sev wished he had the ability to fall asleep anywhere. How Darman had managed with Fi babbling in their ears like a mad man, he had no idea. He knew from experience that everyone dealt with the effects of adrenaline dump differently; Scorch was the one who usually ended up doing all the talking in Delta. Boss was just that slight bit cheerier than usual, and Fixer – well, the only time Fixer ever seemed to say more than three words was when he was flooded with adrenaline, so when it left he just went back to normal. As for himself, adrenaline dump just left Sev a little short tempered. Not that that was much different from his usual state. But if he'd thought Scorch talked too much, he had obviously been grossly unprepared for what Omega could offer to the table of things-that-make-Sev-mad.

And Fi was making Sev mad.

He took another deep, supposedly soothing breath to ward off the irritation as Fi launched into another patter of meaningless speech. How much longer would that guy's batteries last? How many more hours until they docked at Coruscant and he could get the fierfek away from Fi's mouth?

"Here's an idea, _vod _– see if you can smother a bomb _without _your armour. Just to make it interesting." Sev's trigger finger itched. He let it pull the safety catch back, just loud enough for the others to hear. Then he clicked it back into place again. He rather enjoyed the cautioning look on Boss's face.

Fi, however, was unperturbed. Ignoring Sev's comment, he carried on, "You wouldn't believe the size of the bruise I got from that though. My entire chest was a very interesting shade of maroon. If you'd seen it, you would have…"

Sev didn't care what he would have done had he seen the purple-ness of Fi's chest. For a moment though, he was distracted by the biological implications of being hit so hard in the chest at such close range. If he'd survived it once…he eyed the barrel of his deece. A grenade-launcher attachment lay metres away…it'd take him seconds…

Boss, somehow completely in-tune to Sev's train of thought, kicked the attachment away and hit Sev on the back of the head. Scorch grinned. Sev scowled. He didn't like the look Scorch gave him.

"Though, mind you, I've never come across an orange one before…"

"Really, _ner vod_?" Scorch had a glint in his eye that Sev didn't like. "I thought they were pretty common…"

Fi seemed totally oblivious to the thunderous look Sev was shooting Scorch. "I heard that too, though I guess it's only on certain planets. I think the climate matters a lot, especially when you couple that with the amount of oxygen they need to grow properly…"

Sev wondered how much it would hurt to reintroduce his head to the hard metal bulkhead. Scorch could barely contain his laughter. Boss shot Scorch a look, but it was too late; he had already said too much. Fi was off again.

"…no one really seems to mind though, which I've always thought was odd because aren't they supposed to be dangerous…?"

"You know what else is dangerous, _ner vod_?" Sev clicked the safety catch of his deece again, louder, nostrils flaring in barely contained rage. "Crossing me when I haven't shot anything in a while."

Scorch grunted his amusement. Sev didn't see what was funny. Of course, Fi wasn't stupid, and he held up his hands in a mock-resigned fashion.

"Seems like you could do with some anger-management classes, _ner vod_…"

"Manage it for me," Sev crossed his arms defensively and growled at the opposite bulkhead.

"Just saying. You get a little touchy when people try to be nice."

_Nice? _Sev spluttered to himself. It was times like these when you really regretted pulling people from floating in deep space in time to save their lives. Surely this guy's batteries would run down soon and he'd shut up. No one could really be that annoying and still be a real person.

Fi started off again, to no one in particular. "Can't wait to see Triple Zero, in full this time. I hear there's this great caf shop not too far from the barracks and I've never been there long enough to check it out…"

Apparently, Fi's batteries were still on full power. Sev had had enough. He picked up his rifle and stalked off.

"I'm going to clean my deece."

To his horror, he heard footsteps following him. A hand clasped him on the shoulder and a buoyant voice very close to his ear confirmed that it was not a Delta.

"Better go with you, _ner vod_. Don't want all that anger getting a hold of you and making you do something stupid, now, do we?"

Fi gave him a megawatt grin.

Fuming, Sev strode around the corner to the sound of Scorch's hysterical laughter.

**Finis**

* * *

><p><em>So thanks for reading!<em>

_Am I the only person who thinks Fi/Sev would work…? :D_

_The smexy review button lies below. It allures you to click it. ;) And I shall be very pleased if you do. _

_Thanks!_

_~TheLightIsMine x_


End file.
